The present invention relates to farm implements, particularly to devices for attaching farm implements to a tractor, and more specifically, to a top link of a three-point attachment for attaching a farm implement to a tractor.
A three-point attachment is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,552, which illustrates means for attaching a farm implement of any type, e.g. a plough, to a tractor, and comprising a top link and two bottom arms. The tie is connected in articulated manner to the tractor frame; each bottom arm is connected to a respective hydraulic lifting device; the length of the top link is adjustable by the operator rotating a sleeve connected at one end to the tractor frame, and at the other end to the implement attachment; and accidental rotation of the sleeve is prevented by an elastic member connected to the sleeve and which can be lifted and lowered. In the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,552, when the top link is disconnected from the implement and raised, the elastic member is used to lock the top link in an upright position. However, since the elastic member is integral with the sleeve, the tilt of the top link depends on the position of the sleeve.
Excessive tilting of the top link is negligible in the case of a rear implement attachment, but not in the case of front-mounted implements. In which case, excessive tilting of the top link in the rest position towards the front hood of the tractor could impede opening and closing of the hood.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a fixed tilt angle for each possible length of the top link.
It is a feature of this invention that the top link is an elastic member.
It is an advantage of this invention that the top link can be easily adjusted in length.
These and other objects, features and advantages are accomplished according to the instant invention by providing a device for attaching farm implements to a tractor incorporating a top link having a central body inserted inside a sleeve. Two handles are integral with the sleeve on opposing sides and having respective projecting ends. A hook is provided on the top link for attachment to a farm implement with the hook being fixed to the central body. A joint, fixed to the central body, connects the top crossbar. A lock device locks the projecting ends of the handles inside respective seats.